Birds of a Feather
by Adamante
Summary: In a way, birds represent us better than we represent ourselves. Eleven passages for eleven girls. Gen fic. RF1 girls.


**_Birds of a Feather_**

_Nothing represents freedom and symbolism better than birds themselves._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(i. Strength)<strong>_

If she were to compare herself to a bird, she would probably choose an eagle. They were strong and independent, much like herself. She wanted to be strong, so no one would have to worry about her. She hated the idea of asking for help from anyone, so she often considered herself independent. Doing things by herself was something she was used to. Because of that, she didn't know any other way to be.

**_(ii. Purity)_**

She believed herself to be pure. Much like the white dove. While other girls her age might jump at the chance to go to bars or parties or to date and get pregnant, she really spent much of her time studying or working. She believed many of those things to be sin and did not find time for it in her life. Not that she _wanted_ to find time for it in the first place. It was just not the way she was raised. And honestly, her life was perfectly fine without any of those temptations.

**_(iii. Fear)_**

Once, when she was asked what bird best represented her, she truthfully answered that it was the vulture. When asked why, she playfully shrugged and told them that it seemed cool, like her. But that was not the reason at all. She knew that vultures symbolized death and intense fear. Fear like the fear she felt almost everyday. Under her sunny exterior was a girl who felt small and scared. She was scared of dying alone - she was scared of losing people dear to her again. No matter how many friends she managed to make and how many reassuring words she would hear, she feared that she would never be able to let go of that fear.

That's what scared her the most.

**_(iv. Vanity)_**

Although it was strange for someone like her, she thought that the peacock was a beautiful bird. Most people would look at the eccentric appearance of the peacock and just write it off as strange. But she recognized its beauty and overwhelming pride. Those were qualities she admired because those were qualities that she herself had. She was proud of herself and the way she looked. Appearance was a big factor in her life and she would accept nothing but the best. And just like how people didn't appreciate the peacock's pride and beauty, they didn't really appreciate hers, either. Just one look at her outward appearance and they thought they already knew everything they could know about her.

Just like the peacock.

**_(v. Dream)_**

Freedom and adventures are what interested her the most. When she thought of those two, she often thought of falcons. With their wings they would be able to fly anywhere in the world, going where they pleased. She admired them because she wished to go wherever she wanted, too. Someday she wishes to travel and see the world, to have adventures much like the ones in the storybooks. In a way, they were living her dreams.

**_(vi. Power)_**

It may not have looked it, but the blue jay was a bird well known for its representation of power. Being a woman of very little interests, she didn't really find much time to appreciate or like many things in life. But this was something that she respected about the small bird. It showed her that, regardless of size, anyone could be as strong as they wanted to. Take her for example. She was a relatively petite woman, but she found herself to be stronger than most men she fought alongside. Well, except for one, that is. But that was a story for another day.

**_(vii. Solitude)_**

Ravens were often represented by bad luck and ill-omens. They weren't the favorites of many people. Actually, it was very rare for her to meet someone who _did_ like ravens. That didn't stop her from liking them, though. She thought they were different and, to her, being different wasn't a very bad thing. There were many things that made her different from other people, too. Her stand-offish attitude, the way she spoke, her choice of dress, and her knowledge about things girls like her shouldn't even know about. Not that it mattered that much to her. She was fine with being alone. She was fine with being different. It had been like that for a long time and it was going to stay that way.

**_(viii. Grace)_**

Many considered her to be graceful, much like a swan swimming slowly and beautifully on the water's surface. Every move she made was slow and precise, but beautiful in a way that only she could manage. Her ghostly and mysterious ways would often scare off many travelers. But the people who weren't scared off were drawn to her captivating beauty and grace, wondering if someone as mystical as her was real or not. She, however, had no opinion on her apparent beauty. It was not as if she _tried_ to be graceful and beautiful. It wasn't like she really cared, either. Those were things that just came naturally to her.

**_(ix. Spring)_**

She absolutely loved robins. When they appeared, she knew Spring would be coming soon. Spring was her favorite season. Despite the fact that it wasn't her birthday season, she loved it for many different reasons. Spring was the season her favorite vegetables grew in, it was also the season she met the man who was very important to her, the season she moved to the town, the season she met knew people, and the season she would spend sunny afternoons having picnics with her friends. Spring was a very wonderful season for her, because it was the time when most of her best memories took place. That's why she felt grateful to robins. Because without them, she didn't know whether Spring would come or not.

**_(x. Joy)_**

She always found joy in life. No matter what obstacle was presented to her, she always looked on the bright side of things and found something to be happy about. If she was sick and wasn't able to go out for the day, she would find solace in the fact that she could stay home and spend time with her father. Regardless of what happened to her, she knew that there were people who would help her - people who loved her. It made her feel safe and loved. She cherished that feeling, so she made sure to appreciate the people who were there for her and not take their compassion for granted. There many things she couldn't do as a child. Usually, people in those kinds of situations would regret their lack of a childhood. But she was different. She didn't regret it one bit, the only way to make up for it was to just keep living and to do things she couldn't do before now that she was older. She wasn't one to look back on the past, similar to the joyful hummingbird that always moved forward.

**_(xi. Loyalty)_**

If one would take one look at her, the first that would pop in their mind would be "loyal". She didn't disagree with that observation, either. She considered herself to be very loyal. But she didn't want to be seen as someone who was hopelessly loyal that they didn't have independence of their own. Because that was far from the the truth. She was loyal, but also very independent. Her lady compared her to a pigeon one time because of those qualities. At the time it made her laugh because she didn't really think much of birds, their symbolisms, and their parallelism to people. At the time, she thought it was a strange way to think - not that she would tell her lady that, of course. But know... she believes that it's a very beautiful way of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? This was a little idea that popped up in my head with the whole bird symbolism thing. I thought of how birds symbolized different aspects of life and how I could apply that to the RF girls. All in all, it took about two hours to write and I kinda had fun writing it.<strong>

**If you can't tell who each passage is about then that's understandable. I was trying to be vague and let you readers_ guess_ who they were about! Hopefully I was vague enough for it to be a little challenge, but I hope I wasn't _too_ obvious either. Although I did intend for like one or two of them to be obvious. And for the record, they're only about the RF1 girls. 11 passages for 11 girls.**

**So, in your review tell me which passage you think is for which girl and I'll tell you if you're right!**

**Heh, maybe I'll do another oneshot like this again sometime.**

**Till later!**


End file.
